Embodiments of the invention relate to secure transmission of signals.
Transmissions of signals between a transmitter and receiver are often processed to disguise the signal or prevent the signal from being received by an adversarial receiver. Prior-art methods of processing signals include frequency hopping, pulse shaping, direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS), and encryption. A disadvantage of such methods is that they require additional equipment which may be costly and complicated. Another disadvantage is that information about the processing method, such as security keys or codebooks, must be shared between transmitter and receiver before or during transmission.
There exists a need for a system for securing signal transmission that does not rely on an exchange of security information between transmitter and receiver.